


The Lance of Disobedience

by XQR



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQR/pseuds/XQR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deng Ai disagrees with Zhong Hui's battle strategies. Hui won't change his mind, but Ai won't stop until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lance of Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend, Kerry, for helping with the creation of the plot point.

The generals were gathered around a map, listening to what Zhong Hui had to say. The young man was delivering his first strategy meeting and despite how nerve racking it was, he didn’t let it show. Most of the generals were captivated by his charisma and nodded along with every part of the plan.

 “Master Deng Ai will take a unit between the mountains and provide a surprise attack.”

The generals hummed in agreement, but Deng Ai could not let this decision pass unchallenged.

 “I believe this to be a bad idea.”

Zhong Hui was taken aback by the interruption. “You are to follow my orders, Master Deng.”

 “I refuse in this case. Taking such a small force between the mountains is suicide.” Deng Ai stepped forward and moved the small counter around the map. “We should not tread into enemy territory.”

 “But that’s the genius of it!” Zhong Hui moved the counters back. “The enemy won’t think us so foolish as to use the mountains. They will leave it unprotected for that reason.”

 “Jiang Wei is no Zhuge Liang, but he should not be underestimated. He will not leave himself open to such an obvious attack, even if he thinks there is little chance of us trying to exploit it.” Once more did Deng Ai move his unit’s counters away from the mountain.

Zhong Hui could feel the rage rising inside him. But he could not lose his temper here because of one man. The others were watching him closely to see how he handled the situation. “I will consider your point, Master Deng. Now, Zhuge Xu, you will bring up the rear…”

 

Once all of the plans had been laid out, Zhong Hui dismissed the generals. Everyone but Deng Ai left. He stared down at the map and the plans that were still atop it.

 “What is it, Deng Ai?” The irritation in his voice was apparent.

 “Your strategies aren’t bad,” Deng Ai began, “but they need sharpening up. For example, you should draw the enemy out just a little further, perhaps around here.” He moved the counters. “Before you rush forward and attack. That’s where my unit should be.”

Zhong Hui sighed. “I appreciate that you want me to change my mind, but you haven’t given me any time to do so.”

 “I want to make sure that you do.”

Was that a threat? For that, Zhong Hui wanted to insist on sticking to the original plan.

 “I will tell you tomorrow if I have amended the plans.”

 “Tonight,” Deng Ai pushed. “It should not take you that long to see I am right.”

Zhong Hui gritted his teeth. “Tonight.” He turned away from Deng Ai and waited until he heard the door close.

Up until today he had thought they had got along well and that Deng Ai was a general he could trust to take his side. Normally he would have made it very clear that he was right and not to be questioned, but it was going to be hard to intimidate Deng Ai in the same manner.

 

\--

 

 “Ah, Master Zhong Hui.” Deng Ai bent slightly at the waist. “I was beginning to think you had forgotten.”

 “Not at all.” Zhong Hui invited himself into Ai’s room. It was rather plain and so he chose to sit on the bed for the most comfort.

Ai threw a robe on to cover his bare chest before choosing to stand in front of Hui; the younger man had made it quite clear no one was to sit next to him.

 “You know, I really didn’t appreciate the way you spoke to me earlier.”

Ai was unfazed. “My apologies, I simply wanted to get my sentiments across.”

 “Do you stand up to your superiors like that often, Shizai?”

That made Ai raise an eyebrow. But now it was clear exactly what kind of game Hui was playing. He would not rise to it. “I only wished to guide you in the right direction. After all, this is your first time.” Ai crossed his arms and Hui couldn’t help but notice how well defined his chest was. “Did you come to a decision?”

 “Of course. You will follow my original orders.”

Deng Ai sighed heavily and stepped forward. “Shiji, did you even think about it? Or did you simply wait as part of this game you’re playing?”

Hui stood up to meet him, although it didn’t work quite so well when he had to look up at the towering man. “I thought about how I must have you follow my command so the others will respect me. Had you not shown me up in front of the others earlier I might have reconsidered.”

 “Oh, have I hurt your pride? You would rather take your chances than retract one small part of your plan?”

 “I believe I’m right – there’s no chance to be taken.”

Deng Ai almost growled with frustration. “If I die, if my unit is wiped out, they will remember your mistake forever.”

 “Then I will convince them it was calculated and I fell into the margin of error.” He said it so offhandedly that Deng Ai launched forward and pinned him to the bed by his neck. It was unlike Ai, but his life was in danger if he couldn’t force Hui to change his mind.

Hui was taken aback by his sudden change in position, but he couldn’t help but smirk. To think he had riled Ai up enough to elicit this reaction, but he knew Ai wouldn’t press his fingers any harder around his neck, so he still had all the power.

He ran a hand down the chiselled chest above him. “My, my, imagine if someone walked in and saw you acting like this. I’m sure I could arrange a few demotions with a witness.”

 “If a demotion removes me from the battle, then so be it. I would rather live than let you guide me to an early grave.”

 “Oh? You think I’d let you go? Oh no, the demotion would merely ensure you follow exactly what I order. Someone with less titles than you would surely be executed for disobeying – at least that’s how I would have the world run.”

Ai loosened his grip and sat back. “So, you wish to kill me either way. I see.”

No, no, he wasn’t meant to give up here; that speech was meant to make him tighten his grip, not loosen it! Hui was almost disappointed in the display. “You would give up so easily?”

 “It seems I cannot win. Not at the moment.”

 “And you would not kill me?”

Ai shook his head. “I am not so dishonourable as to kill an unarmed man when all he has done is provoke me with words.” He caught the disappointed look in Hui’s eyes. “Do you wish for me to kill you?”

Hui laughed. “Of course not, you fool. I was merely having fun.” He moved closer. “I haven’t had this much fun in a while.”

Ai was very confused by the sudden change in Hui and tried to move away from him, only to find he was at the edge of the bed already.

 “I haven’t found many people who would stand their ground like you. Most people get intimidated far too easily, but you,” Hui stroked Ai’s chin, “you’re a lot more fun.”

 “Shiji, what do you want?”

Hui smirked, face almost too close to tell. “Shall we use our styles for this?” He hummed. “Yes, I think that would be more fun. After all, most of the generals wouldn’t dare to use it without my permission.”

 “What is ‘this’?” Ai was not entirely sure he wanted Hui’s hands on his thighs and his face this close. Was this part of Hui’s intimidation tactics now the first attempt hadn’t worked due to his stature?

 “Are you so oblivious, Shizai?” Hui leaned in to press his lips against Ai’s. “Be careful, if you act too dumb it’ll turn me off.”

 “Good, I want nothing to do with this.” His face was burning and he couldn’t look Hui in the eyes. What was this child playing at?

Hui took hold of his chin and turned his head back towards him. “I know you’d never tell anyone that I told you this, so I’ll let you in on a secret – people that stand up to me with conviction really turn me on.” He let his robe slip off. After all, he hadn’t waited this long and dressed so scantily for nothing. Deep down he had hoped Ai would stand up for his beliefs and he had not been disappointed. Of course, he’d been mad at first, but when he thought about it, he quite liked the idea of Deng Ai disobeying him in other ways…

 “Hui, I don’t want –“ His protests were cut short when a hand caressed him through the thin fabric of his trousers.

 “You don’t want what I’m offering? How long has it been, Shizai?”

 “What kind of sick game are you playing? There has to be a catch; the ‘Great Zhong Hui’ doesn’t just offer out his body or services, if you will.”

 “Oh? You think I do this for you?” Hui laughed. “No, no, this is all for my own pleasure, make no mistake.” He ran his eyes up and down Ai’s body. “I think you’ll be quite the adequate toy. It feels like a very satisfying size. So, here is your command; fuck me.”

Could this man not even have sex without having total control? Suddenly Hui’s lack of spouse made sense. Ai prayed that no woman ever have the misfortune of being married off to Hui.

Deng Ai didn’t want to play into Hui’s hands and give him what he wanted, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to ram something up his tight ass. Surely he could assert some kind of dominance this way? Perhaps he could use this night against Hui in the future? There was surely something to be gained here. As much as we wanted to think this one through, he was quickly approaching the point where how his dick felt made all the decisions.

Zhong Hui seemed quite content to stroke Ai until he decided. Perhaps he should have grabbed his wrist earlier, because by the time he did he’d decided that he was definitely going to shove his whole length in dry – no pain, no gain.

Without warning he grabbed Zhong Hui and flipped him onto his stomach, pulling his hips up.

The sound of surprise slipped from Hui’s lips. “I said fuck me, not manhandle me!”

Ai shoved his trousers down before rubbing his dick between Hui’s ass cheeks. “What were you expecting? A gentle lover?”

Hui huffed. “Of course not, but…well I suppose I had imagined you to be something of a gentle giant or cuddly bear…”

 “Oh? You imagined me, did you?”

At that moment Hui was glad his face was facing the mattress. “You really think I would dress in a thin robe when trying to intimidate you? I had planned this all out.” He hadn’t intended to tell Ai any of this, but he couldn’t let him walk around thinking he was fantasising about him randomly.

Ai pushed his dick into Hui, slowly, making Hui hiss. “What the fuck are you doing?” He tried to scramble away, but Ai had an iron grip on him. He continued to push in as far as he could go. “Argh, why would you go in dry? Surely it’s just as painful for you.”

 “I’ve felt much more pain out on the field.” He began to pull out. “This is nothing.”

 “Are you seriously going to fuck me with only the sweat of my ass to lube us?” Hui huffed. “If my battle plans don’t kill you, then I will personally.”

Ai hummed. “I suppose… Beg me.”

 “What?”

 “Beg me to stop and I’ll moisten things up.”

Hui scoffed. “So you wish to humiliate me further?”

Ai said nothing, only thrust into Hui swiftly.

There was a cry of pain. “OKAY! Stop! Please!”

Ai smirked and loosened his grip. Hui scurried away and massaged his ass. “It would be no fun for you to destroy my ass like this, so I’ll give up early and enjoy what comes next.”

 “Sounds like a strategist’s way of thinking.” He took hold of Hui’s face. “But you don’t have to explain yourself to me every time. I’d love to shut you up for 5 minutes.”

 “So, about that lube?”

Deng Ai pulled the younger man by his face, down to level with his dick. “You’ll be providing that.” He pressed the tip against Hui’s mouth and he frowned before opening up and taking it in. “Remember, the more you slather all over it, the better it’ll feel for you.”

Hui mumbled something incoherent and Ai enjoyed the vibrations. He held Hui there until he’d enjoyed sufficient silence.

He wasted no time in flipping Hui over again and thrusting into him in earnest. It turned out that Hui was a vocal man. From the moment Ai’s dick hit his sweet spot he was moaning loudly. On one hand, Ai was glad that he wasn’t talking utter rubbish anymore, but he did wonder what others in the vicinity were thinking.

Hui began to stroke himself in time with Ai’s movements, but that couldn’t be allowed. Ai grabbed his hands and pinned them above him; if Hui came first then he won, right?

 “Nnng, Shizai, you’re so mean,” Hui moaned in a voice unlike any Ai had ever heard come out his mouth. “At least touch me yourself.”

 “I am touching you,” Ai grunted.

 “I want you to touch my cock, Shizai~”

There was something oddly hot about the man beneath him right now. This other side of Hui…or perhaps just the fact he was seeing it, got him closer to the edge.

 “Shizaiiii, please…”

Oh heavens, now he was begging without being asked? How was this something Hui could get off to? It was so against his nature to have to beg and then to not get what he wants… Ai couldn’t understand it, but it sure made him feel good to have all the power at this moment.

Still, he did not give in to the requests. He focused on his own arousal, pounding into Hui at varying rhythms until he was ready for the final leg. Hui grabbed onto the sheets as Ai thrust into him fast and hard before grinding to a halt. There were a few slow thrusts before Ai pulled out and let Hui’s hips fall.

Hui turned to look at the sweating muscular man. “Is that it? I wanted more.” He reached for his dick, but Ai intercepted his hand yet again. “Really? Do you expect me to wait until you can get it up again?”

Ai flipped him back over and shoved a couple of fingers in.

 “Is that all you can give?”

   “Fine. Stay there. It’ll be a surprise.” He hadn’t expected Hui to play along, but clearly as long as there was more blood in his dick than his brain, Ai was in control.

Ai picked something up before slapping an ass cheek and inserting said object. “Ooh! That’s cold – oh! And it gets bigger the further down I go?” Hui looked back to see Ai with his lance in his hand. “…What?!” Hui attempted to move away, but Ai would never let go. “Shizai, come on, your lance? I mean, I thought I was kinky, but this…”

 “It’s sheathed, don’t worry,” Ai said as if this was nothing out of the ordinary.

 “It’s just a bit…odd.”

 “I thought you liked thick objects?”

 “This isn’t what I had in mind.”

Ai tightened his grip on Hui’s wrists. “I’m not going to let you touch yourself, so you better start enjoying my lance like it’s my dick or you might not get off tonight.”

Hui shivered when he felt Ai’s breath on his neck. “Hnng, I love it when you talk to me like this. Keep doing it and maybe I’ll forget how awkward this lance is.”

Of course, he would not play into Hui’s hands, so he merely sat there holding Hui down while he rode the lance.

 “Shizai, please, this isn’t fun. In fact, I think I’m starting to get soft…”

 “Was that a ploy to get me to check?”

 “Not at all, although if you would, I’d be most grateful. I mean, surely this isn’t entertaining for you either?”

Ai pulled the lance out and admired the way his cum had stained the sheath. “I much preferred it when you talked incoherently.”

Hui turned onto his back and spread his legs invitingly.

 “Oh?” Deng Ai smirked. “Are you under the impression I’ll be helping? No, no, I’ll watch as you stroke yourself, as you’ve been begging me to let you do all night.”

Hui huffed, knowing that he had walked himself into this one. “Heavens, give me the power to cum all over your face no matter where you watch from.”

Deng Ai didn’t move, taking the front seat view. Hui should have expected as much. He gripped his cock and all the negative feelings he had about Ai washed away. As much as he didn’t want to make a show of it, the exhibitionist in him ended up coming out. The slightly exaggerated moans, the way he arched his back and rolled his hips; it was all part of the show. How he’d love to know if Ai would think about him again some time.

Hui peeked a glance at Ai and was appalled to find him sitting as he always was; arms folded, expression verging on serious. He found Ai just had that kind of resting face. The theatrics almost weren’t worth it anymore.

He scooted over to Ai who was quick to hold him at arm’s length. “I said you were finishing yourself.”

Hui pouted. “I wanted to kiss you again.”

Ai raised an eyebrow, but allowed him to close the gap. It was an awkward lean on Hui’s behalf, on his knees trying to keep his rhythm while using Ai’s shoulder to steady himself as he moaned into Ai’s mouth.

He broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together as he came, all over Ai, exactly as planned.

 “You little shit,” Ai muttered.

 “You’re a fool,” Hui panted. He fell back on the bed while he recovered from what turned out to be quite an exhausting session.

 “You’re not staying there,” Ai said as he began to push Hui off the bed.

 “Hmph, I really did I have the wrong idea about you. Can’t you give a man a minute to rest?”

 “No, I want you out of my space now you’ve had your fun.”

Hui huffed and picked up his robe. “You’re lying if you’re telling yourself you didn’t have fun too.”

 “It was merely a different kind of battle.”

 “Fine. I can see I’m not wanted here.”

Ai exhaled audibly. “Shiji, we should probably wash.”

 “’We?’ Are you suggesting you’d like to spend more time in my company?”

 “I only meant that if we were both intending to go to the same place we might as well go together.”

Hui smirked. “That does awfully sound like you want to spend more time with me. Are you saying you’d like me to visit your quarters again?”

 “No…” Ai considered the offer. “Perhaps you should ask me that again in the morning. A better question – have you reconsidered the strategy?”

 “So when you had your cock in my ass, do you think I was thinking about strategies?”

 “No, I was hoping you’d reconsidered when I had my lance up your ass.”

Hui opened the door and they stepped out. “I do wish I had been thinking about anything other than that lance. But I suppose, just maybe, I will look at those plans again and reconsider – for real this time.”

 “Thank you, Shiji.”

 “Stop calling me that.”

Ai smiled. “Maybe when you change the plans, Shiji.”

Hui growled and Ai had a feeling he had won and that everything would go his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, apparently Zhong Hui never married or had kids.


End file.
